Yellow Eyes
by Melodramatic Pupcake
Summary: Hinamori Amu was turned into vampire on her sixteenth birthday, and the last few years of her life have been a blur. Will her arrival at Seiyo High stir up some memories? It might also stir up some thousand year old nasties who want her dead, and one angel who can posses her. Don't you just love high school?


**Pupcake: This is the first rewritten chapter of Yellow Eyes! Yay!**

_20 Years Ago_

"_Guys? This isn't funny!" the pinkette screamed at the shadows, hoping that all the noises were just her friends messing with her. She shivered and wrapped her coat tighter around her. No reply had come to her angry rants so far. _

"_Sorry, but your friends aren't coming." A gruff, cold voice said behind her. She turned around reluctantly, and saw a man who looked around fifty. She tried to run but the man gripped the collar of her coat and pushed her against a nearby tree. _

_Amu tried to scream but it got caught in her throat. He leaned down towards her neck and extended what looked like fangs. He pierced her flesh causing her to emit a blood-curdling scream. As soon as her blood dripped into his mouth he made a sound that was close to a hiss and recoiled in pain. _

_While he was distracted Amu tried to scramble away but he grabbed her once again. He cut into his wrist and dribbled his blood into the pinkette's mouth. She passed out, and the mysterious man disappeared. _

_Present Day_

Amu walked into the principal's office calmly, but the atmosphere that she was met with was anything but calm.

"Can it, Fujisaki!" a small blonde yelled at a long, indigo haired boy. The boy simply rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"But _Rima! ~ _I just wanted to help you!" he replied with a not-so-innocent undertone. The girl scoffed before finally noticing Amu's presence.

"Add an honorific!" she snapped. "And _you," _she turned back to Amu, "What do _you_ want?" Nagihiko laughed lightly at this before turning to Amu as well.

"Sorry about Rima-chan, she can be a bit…unpleasant. ("Hey!") My name is Fujisaki Nagihiko." He smiled at her warmly.

"I'm Hinamori Amu. I'm looking for Tsukasa Amakawa, the principal; do you know where he is?" Nagihiko seemed to hesitate before finally responding.

"H-he's out now…but I can tell him you were here. Rima-chan can take you to your classes for now. I would, but I have to go do something important…" Rima glared at him, but sighed in defeat.

"As much as I hate to agree with Fujisaki, what he has to do _is _extremely important." She shot Nagihiko a worried look before leading Amu out the door.

**~xxx~**

"_Hurry up loser!" a brunette yells at the blonde. "Yeah, hurry up loser!" another girl jeered at her. The small blonde stumbles and falls. The first girl walked up to the blonde and yanks violently on her hair. _

"_You're such an idiot. No wonder your parents fight all the time." Silent tears stream down Rima's face. _

"_Hey! Stop that!" a purple haired girl runs up towards them. The first girl drops Rima's hair and walks up to the new girl. _

"_You think you can beat me Fujisaki?" the girl says haughtily. A smirk appears on Nadeshiko's face. She brings a small object from her pocket; a dog whistle._

"_As a matter of fact, I do." She blows hard into the whistle and a dog runs up to Nadeshiko's side. "Benkei, get 'em!" the dog chases the screaming girls until they were out of sight._

"_Will they be okay?" the blonde asks still sitting on the ground. The other girls gaze snaps back to Rima._

"_They should be fine. Here," Nadeshiko stuck her hand out to the other girl. Rima stubbornly accepted the outstretched hand and pulled herself up. "My name is Nadeshiko." Rima looked at her blankly. _

"_Don't think were friends just because you helped me. You scared away my friends." Nadeshiko scoffed. _

"_Some friends they are." Rima glared at her while dusting off her skirt. "Well they're the only ones I've got!" with this said the blonde walked away._

_The purple haired girl huffed. "Didn't even say thanks!" she mumbled angrily as she walked away._

**~xxx~**

"What's your for first class?" Rima asked the pinkette. "U-um, hold on…" Amu said nervously as she searched through her cluttered bag. She pulled out a very crumpled schedule.

"It's…AP History? I didn't sign up for any AP classes…oh wait yeah I did! Sorry!" Amu scratched the back of her head nervously, while Rima just simply glared at her.

"You just wasted five minutes of my time!" Rima snapped.

"Well I'm so sorry _princess_!" Amu snapped back.

"I never thought I'd see the day someone would stand up to the Ice Queen." Nagihiko chuckled behind them.

"Shut up! You know I hate being called that!" the blonde hissed. She whirled around towards Amu, and for a second it looked like she was going to start a catfight. Rima merely smirked at the pinkette.

"I admit, didn't think you had it in you, pinky." And with that Rima walked away calmly ignoring all the stares she was getting.

"Well that was…strange." Amu finally spoke. Nagihiko laughed at this. "You'll never get used to her."

**~xxx~**

"_Turn!" the officer barked at the young pinkette. The teen rolled her eyes and turned to the right. The camera flashed. She turned. Finally the door of the police station opened, revealing Amu's parents. Midori sighed, and signed the papers for her daughter's release. They walked out the door, and to the car. _

"_Do we have to spend every Halloween at the police station?" her mother asked wearily. _

"_I honestly didn't know that Dr. Peterson was awake when I egged his house." Amu replied._

"_You know that's not what I meant…" Midori sighed again. _

"_I know mom, I'm sorry. I'll tell Ikuto and the rest that we can't do it again next year. So, how long am I grounded for?" her parents crack a smile at this. _

"_Three weeks." Amu sighed, but she hadn't been expecting so little. "I really am sorry…" Amu murmured whispered tiredly._

"_I know." Her mother whispered._

**~xxx~**

Amu stared anxiously at the clock above the chock board. _Five minutes till lunch, _she thought,_ just five freaking minutes! _ The bell finally rang after what seemed like an eternity. She sighed with relief and rushed out with the rest of her peers.

"AMU-CHI! OVER HERE!" a childish voice called out over the crowded halls. Amu looked at where the voice was coming from and saw a red head girl that looked like she depleted the worlds candy supply minutes ago.

She walked over to the girl with a confused look on her face. "Do I know you?" Amu asked her.

"Nope! But you met Nagi and Rima-tan, and they're Yaya's friends! So Yaya thought she should meet you!" she said excitedly.

"Ace! Is this where you've been?! We have to work on our history project!" a green haired boy yelled across the halls before Amu could reply to her.

"Oops!" Yaya giggles before taking off. "YOU'LL NEVER CATCH YAYA ALIVE!" She yelled as she ran away. The boy just sighed and ran after her.

"What just happened?" Amu asked no one in particular. She sighed and walked to the cafeteria.

When she got there she saw the strangest thing. Two older kids were having a ramen eating contest and the entire cafeteria was cheering them on. The tall blonde girl won in the end.

"Beat that _bozu_!" she said haughtily.

"Alright what do you want for your prize Utau?" the boy asked. She thought about it for a minute before finally replying. "A kiss." almost everybody in the cafeteria gasped. She yanked on his tie causing his lips to crash onto hers.

"Oh. My. Gosh! Kukai-sama and Hoshina-sama kissed! MUST BLOG!" a fangirl squealed next to Amu. Amu just shook her head and sighed.

"I go to the weirdest school."


End file.
